This invention concerns winding devices for adjusting the effective length of flexible tethers or supports such as mooring lines used to secure boats to docks or pilings, clothes lines, tent guy lines, etc.
Traditionally, the length of such lines has been adjusted with the use of knots. This necessitates the need for tying the knots properly in order to insure that unintended loosening will not occur, and is relatively time consuming. In addition, the excess length of the lines is left exposed and creates a tripping hazard in the case of mooring lines left on a dock, or requires time consuming coiling up of the excess length of the lines.
While various adjustment devices have been devised in the past, most of these are bulky, complex and inconvenient to use. Such adjustment devices when applied to boating use must have sufficient strength to secure the boat in heavy weather. In addition, boaters generally prefer an attractive traditionally nautical look of any equipment which will provide a “ship shape” storage of lines without requiring an inordinate amount of effort. Prior adjustment devices did not adequately provide such qualities
It is an object of the present invention to provide a line length adjustment device which is compact, reliable and convenient to use, and which has an attractive appearance and enables neat stowage of excess line.